Caffeinated Nations
by IzzyK97
Summary: What happens when countries overdose on the caffeine? *Taking requests*


The meeting started off normal, with everyone arguing or sleeping or sneaking out for a quickie in a store cupboard. (Yeah, we can see you Spamano!) That is, until America stood up and shouted "Hey guys, what's black white and red all over? A sunburnt penguin! BWAHAHAHAAA!" The nations groaned and shook their heads simultaneously at yet another atrocious joke. However, someone seemed to find it funny… A high-pitched giggle rang out. Everyone turned to look at the Nordic part of the table, one that usually gets ignored. Denmark, Iceland, Norway, and Finland were all staring blankly at Sweden, who was face down giggling like an idiot. He looked up at the confused world around him. "S-sunburnt penguin." He choked out, before flopping back onto the table and resuming giggling. Germany looked to Finland. "Is he okay?" The Finn shrugged.

"I… I am not so sure… Maybe it is something he ate…?"

"More like DRANK!" Iceland was holding up an empty bottle, and he looked fairly pissed off. "This was FULL at the start of the meeting. Bloody Sweden; he stole my coke!" AH. That might explain why the normally blank-faced man was now on the floor, knocking his head against the table edge in an effort to not laugh. Denmark found this highly amusing. "Hey Sweden, what sort of bees live in a graveyard? ZOM-BEES!" Now Sweden had fallen sideways and had curled up into a ball. Germany, having had enough of all this chaos, stomped over and poked Sweden with his foot. "I think you need to leave." He ordered. The Swede slowly got to his feet and staggered to the door. It looked like he was calming down slightly, and then… "SUNBURNT PENGUINS AND ZOMBEES!" someone who sounded like Prussia yelled. As the door closed, the rest of the world heard Sweden completely lose it, bursting into fits of laughter. When they couldn't hear him anymore, Germany went back to his seat and called the meeting to order. There was still a chance of getting something done. (YEAH RIGHT!)

~~~In an IM chat that evening~~~

**FlyingMintEngland signed in.**

**Germany signed in.**

**WorldWideLover signed in.**

**G:** Oh, hello France and England.

**FME:** Good evening.

**WWL:** Hello~! :)

**FME:** Does anyone know what happened earlier? You know, with Sweden and his apparent loss of sanity?

**G:** Apparently it was something to do with coke.

**WWL:** I suppose we must wait until one of the Nordics logs on.

**G:** One of them will turn up sooner or later.

**SalmiakkiLover signed in.**

**NorwegianTroll signed in.**

**SL:** Moi moi! Good evening to you all!

**NT:** hello

**G:** About time.

**WWL:** At last, we can find out the truth!

**FME:** Spill the beans. What happened to Sweden?

**NT:** told you they would want to know

**SL:** Shush, Norway!

**SL:** Basically, Sweden stole and drank Iceland's coke and it made him go a little crazy.

**FME:** Nice use of the word 'little'...

**WWL:** XD LOL

**NT:** iceland wasnt too happy either

**NT:** he loves his coke

**G:** Norway, don't you know how to use punctuation?

**SL:** *sigh* Don't even go there...

**NT:** lifes too short for punctuation

**WWL:** What about capital letters?

**NT:** i only use them for shouting

**NT:** that way theres more impact

**DanishViking signed in.**

**DV: **HI GUYS!

**NT: **oh dear

**WWL: **Bonjour, Denmark.

**G: **Hello.

**FME: **Oh dear, indeed. What do you want?

**SL: **Come on, Mister England, that's not nice! :(

**NT: **he deserves it

**DV:** Oh, Norge! You know you love me really!

**NT: **dont bet on it

**WWL: **I LOVE EVERYONE! ;D

**DV: **YOU CREEP!

**FME: **Bloody frog.

**SL: **Guuuuuys, stop with the fighting! OnO

**WWL: **Where'd Germany go?

**G: **Apologies, but I have work to do. Goodbye.

**SL: **Byeeeeees~!

**DV: **See ya, German-dude!

**Germany signed out.**

**NT:** i get the feeling he left because of Denmark

**DV:** Ouch, that one hurt! :'(

**FME:** Probably true though.

**WWL:** For once, I agree with England.

**DV:** SHUT UUUP!

**NT:** no

**NT:** moron

**SL:** DO I HAVE TO GET MY GUN, NORWAY?!

**SL:** STOP

**SL:** PICKING

**SL:** ON

**SL:** DENMARK

**FME:** ... thank god I'm an island.

**WWL:** Scary...

**NT:** meep O_O

**DV:** Thanks, Finny~!

**SL:** No problemo!

**Blue_Lion signed in.**

**BL:** Hej.

**SL:** Moi moi! :D

**FME:** Ah, the man himself!

**NT:** today would have been a good day to stay offline

**BL:** Why?

**DV:** HIYA SWEDEEEEEEEEEEN!

**BL:** ...

**BL:** *headdesk*

**WWL:** So, is there an explanation for what happened earlier?

**BL:** Didn't think it would happen.

**BL:** Sorry for disturbing the meeting.

**SL:** Awww, it's not your fault!

**BL:** :)

**DV:** And they called it, puppy looooooooooove~!

**SL:** I REGRET DEFENDING YOU!

**NT:** hehehe

**WWL:** TROLOLOLOL

**FME:** No need to apologise, Sweden. You gave us all a good laugh! XD

**Blue_Lion signed out.**

**FME:** ... did I say something?

**SL:** Oh no...

**SL:** I have to go.

**SalmiakkiLover signed out.**

**DV:** AHAHAHAHAHAAA THIS IS GREAT!

**NT:** start running

**DV:** OSHIT

**DanishViking signed out.**

**NorwegianTroll signed out.**

**WWL:** I see no point in staying now. Goodnight~!

**FME:** Night, frog.

**WorldWideLover signed out.**

**FlyingMintEngland signed out.**


End file.
